


Maybe In Another Life

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Returns, F/M, SHIELD Agent Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky Barnes lost his memory and found himself attacking Watchdogs to defend a girl – a totally stranger that little by little began to be part of his life. A life that without her start to be pointless.[ before AOS season 4 and Civil War ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “And who the hell are you?” she asked (…)  
> “I have no idea.”

“So, you want to confess or what? Because I can do this all night,” her voice was low while she walked around the guy. He was shaking, bleeding, but he cracked a smile.  
“I have nothing to confess, you freak,” he said with broken voice. A little crack made him jump on the seat and scream in pain.  
“You heard that? It was one of your bones. You have 205 more,” she said facing him. “Like I said, I can do this all night.” He was now crying, head pulled down and heavy breath. She was about to say something again, but a crash behind her made her run away, hiding to avoid the chippings.  
Screams and whistles.  
“Come out, girl, we know you are here,” someone called out. She took a deep breath.  
‘C'mon Daisy, you can manage a bunch of dogs,’ she told herself. She jumped out of her hideout and quaked them all. They screamed and the guns flew away, but two of them managed to reach for Daisy: one of them punched her in the face, making her falter backwards. She was about to fight back, but two shoots made them collapsing. Daisy jumped. It was rare that a spy get caught by surprise, specially one like her. She was about to throw the guy away, but stopped herself.  
“And who the hell are you?” she asked in a tiny voice. She was afraid to scare him, but she couldn't hold herself. He looked up and for a moment, just a moment, Daisy got distracted by his intense, beautiful blue eyes.  
“I have no idea,” he said, looking sincere. He also looked lost, like something in him was missing, and so Daisy hold back. He let go the gun, looked around him and then passed out.  
What did just happened?

She had tried to move him, but he was eavy as hell. She just hide themself behind something until she heard the Watchdogs woke up and go away. They usually looked around, but seeing the two dead guys they decided to run away. It wasn't something quake-like.  
The guy opened his eyes when silence fell and he looked around.  
“It was you,” he said. “You caused the heartquake.”  
“Nice to meet you too,” Daisy said with a sigh.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Poots,” replied calmly. “Mary Sue Poots.” The woman got distracted typing at the Computer, so the guy got close to Daisy and asked in a low voice.  
> “Mary Sue Poots?” he was holding a laugh by the tone of his voice, and that made Daisy smile a little.

“You look like you just got back from a fight, how did you convinced the girl?” asked the guy once Daisy came back with some clothes. She looked at him puzzled.  
“That's because I just got back from a fight,” she said, handing him one of the bag. “She knows me and helps me, that's all,” she said then, starting the van. “So, any remember?” she asked, and without a word the guy nodded.  
“Great,” answered Daisy with a sigh. She wanted so bad to smash the head on the steering wheel, but she cared too much about it.  
“I have an idea,” she said then.

“Why can't we just stay in the van?” asked the guy once they stopped. Daisy took the bag and handed him a jacket to cover his shirt and did the same. She didn't care about the make up or the hair, but she thought that seeing the blood on their clothes could alarm somebody.  
“Because we need a shower and because I'm not using my powers in here, now get down,” she replied.  
The hotel was little, but it had what they needed: bed, shower, food. And it was inexpensive.  
“Two single rooms,” Daisy said. The woman at the reception smiled.  
“Don't you prefer a double?” she asked politely. Daisy rolled her eyes, putting the card on the wood between them.  
“Two single,” she said again. The woman smile faded a bit, but she took two card and gave them.  
“Name?” Daisy froze a bit. She couldn't gave her real name, the S.H.I.E.L.D. could find her by that.  
“Poots,” replied calmly. “Mary Sue Poots.” The woman got distracted typing at the Computer, so the guy got close to Daisy and asked in a low voice.  
“Mary Sue Poots?” he was holding a laugh by the tone of his voice, and that made Daisy smile a little.  
“It was my first name – the legal one.” she replied. He gave her a little nod.  
“Where did you get the money by the way? You don't seem to have a well-paid job – no offence.” Daisy turned to him, lips curled in a little grimace.  
“Don't ask,” she said while the woman told them the rooms. Daisy took the card, gave her a little smile, and then walked straight to the stairs. “Now go get a shower and then come to my room, I'm going to try something,” she told him, handing him one of the cards. He looked puzzled, but he nodded a little and took the card. While doing it, their hands meet and Daisy frooze: vibration runned all down her spine, but not the human-body kind. He was wearing gloves, so she hadn't noticed before.  
“You –” she started, but stopped again.  
“Don't ask,” the guy said, and then entered the room.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy was hearing his heart, and she was feeling it, like it was in her bones and flesh.

After a few minutes looking at the white wood of the door, he decided to knock. From inside he heard Daisy's voice.  
“Come in,” and that's what he did. The room looked exactly like his, empty and sad, but the prensence of the girl made it a little brighter. She was wearing black shorts and a large shirt, her hair were wet and she had pulled them back. Without the make-up on, her eyes looked bigger and her lips were broken – he didn't know why he was seeing all those details.  
“Lay down, I'm going to try something,” she said, waking him up. He reached for the bed, and did what she asked.  
She hated that kind of stuff, but if the guy didn't remembered who he was she couldn't help him. It was a desperate try. She sat beside him, legs crossed and hands near his face.  
“Close your eyes,” she said gently. “Focus on my voice and only my voice,” energy waves started passing through his body, making him shake a little. If she did something wrong, she could fry his brain. She wasn't Lincoln, but she could have.  
“Do you remember your name?” she asked.  
“No,” his voice was barely audible, distant. Daisy took a deep breath.  
“Do you see something?” she asked again. He frowned a bit, but then relaxed.  
“A guy – he's blond. He's wearing a uniform. I think I know him – no, I think I love him,” he was now talking clearly. It worked.  
“Do you remember his name?”  
“Steven,” he said without hestiation. “Steve Rogers.”  
And then his breath got eavy, and Daisy could hear his heart running. She stopped the waves and put her hands on his shoulder, trying to hold him back onto the bed.  
“Hey, hey calm down!” she said, pulling herself to him. “It's gonna be fine. Calm down,” her voice broke as he reaches for her neck, wrapping it with the metal hand. She was out of breath, and she reaches for his arm and his chest. She quaked his arm to let her go and then pulled him back – but it was her who jumped back gasping. He woke up and looked down at her, terrified.  
“I know who you are,” she said, heavy breathing, tightening the fingers around the piece of cloth she was holding and looking at his arm. “You're Bucky Barnes.”

“Who?” asked Bucky. Daisy was still a little shocked. Bucky Barnes. Former soldier of the 107th Infantry Regiment, recruited to become a member of the Howling Commandos. And then HYDRA: it was always HYDRA.  
“The guy you saw, Steve Rogers, is Captain America and you –” she got up a little aching. Damn, he was strong. “You are the Winter Soldier or whatever they called you,” she ended, getting again close to him. She was not afraid, after all he didn't remember anything of that – and he didn't. People like him had a strange look, like they knew something was missing in them but didn't know what. She saw that look on his father and, occasionally, on Coulson. It was like a part of them was gone, leaving behind nothing. She knew that feeling, like every other inhuman.  
“I don't know what you're talking about – why I can't remember a single thing?” he asked. His voice was monotone, but he was scared. Daisy was hearing his heart, and she was feeling it, like it was in her bones and flesh.  
“You are going to remember, Bucky, you just need to relax and let me try again,” she said in a gentle voice.  
“No, not like that,” he answered immediatly. Daisy frowned a bit. She understood he was scared, but he if he wanted to remember that was the only way they could do that. They couldn't go to S.H.I.E.L.D. or anywhere else. It was just the two of them.  
“I can help you, I studied the memories machine, I can reply the frequency and I know how to manage it, but you have to aid me,” she said again.  
“But I don't want to hurt you again!” was his response, and Daisy went speechless. He sighed and looked at his arm, biting his bottom lip for a while. “I saw terrible things and got scared, and I – I don't even know what this dam thing is – but I almost suffocated you with it.” he pointed at his metal arm. “I know that was nothing compared to what I could see again,” he murmured. “And I don't want to hurt you.”  
Daisy looked at him for a few seconds.  
“Alright, but if you need something just tell me,” she said in a low voice. She then make a move that left them both a bit bewildered: she passed an hand over his head, making her way between his still-a-bit-wet dark hair. Then she smiled at him, and he smiled back. He knew he hadn't smiled like that in a long time, because it was almost like his face was hurted. But it was a real smile and, despite everything else, he was happy to smile at her.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “One day off, Daisy. You can take one day off, right?” she said to herself. “Right.”  
> She sneaked under the covers, but her eyes were wide open. In the next room Bucky was already asleep, she sensed his breath and his heart. She felt like a connection with him, maybe a result of what she did. Or maybe she was just worried. She used to feel Lincoln's heart too after his almost death.

Daisy had her laptop over a pillow and was murmuring something while typing. She wanted to go outside and chase the Watchdogs but she couldn't leave Bucky – she knew that. He was more important. Hard to say as hard to think.  
So she managed to block them better that she could from there. No money, no guns, right?  
“Damn it!” she almost screamed. She was cutted off the system again. Sutpid hotel's wifi. She colsed the laptot and stared at the wall.  
“One day off, Daisy. You can take one day off, right?” she said to herself. “Right.”  
She sneaked under the covers, but her eyes were wide open. In the next room Bucky was already asleep, she sensed his breath and his heart. She felt like a connection with him, maybe a result of what she did. Or maybe she was just worried. She used to feel Lincoln's heart too after his almost death. She was there to reanimate him the first time. Too bad it had been pointless: he died anyway, saving the whole world.  
Daisy thought a lot about Lincoln, even tho she shouldn't had. It was her weakness, that kind that keeps you wake at night. But she managed to close her eyes and try to sleep a little.

Daisy almost fell from the bed. That scream was almost unreal – not human. She reached for the wall that separated her room from Bucky's one, knoking hardly.  
“Bucky!” she called. No answer. She crawled out of the bed, exit the room and then reached for Bucky's door. She knoked again, but the guy was groaning. She rapidly looked around her and then opened the door with a wave.  
“Bucky, Bucky wake up,” she said, reaching for his bed. She gently touched his shoulder, trying to wake him up, but he was still crying out, murmuring something. “Bucky, c'mon,” she said again. His heart was beating faster than ever, he was all tensed and sweating. “James, look at me!” she called. Bucky opened his eyes, still heavy breathing, but at the sight of the girl he relaxed.  
“Daisy,” he said only. They stayed like that a bit, then Bucky sat down and runned his fingers through his hair. “Did I woke you up?” he asked in a rough voice. A little smile crossed Daisy's face.  
“You almost woke up the entire hotel,” she said. “Were you having a nightmare?” she asked then. The images passed into Bucky's mind again and he shook his head.  
“I don't want to talk about it,” he answered. Daisy nodded a little, and the silence fell again. It wasn't and awkward silence, the one where you don't know if you should talk or not, it was pleasant and reassuring. Bucky felt it like if Daisy was telling him ‘It's okay, I understand, but I'm still here for you’. That girl could calm him down in a second and he barely knew her.  
“You can go if you want to,” he said, not really meaning it. She gave him another smile.  
“I'll wait for you to fall asleep again, if you don't mind,” she said, gently touching his cheek. “Better not wake other people, this is the only hotel I can afford right now,” she added amused. Bucky forced a smile – he wasn't used to it – and slowly laid again.  
“Thank you, Daisy.”


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She was sad again, and Bucky understood that it wasn't a topic she was ready to talk about. Like S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> “Can I at least know his name? He has to be important,” he said carefully.  
> “Lincoln Campbell,” Daisy told with a little voice. “And he was – yes, he was very, very important.”

“You should take it easy with your powers, that arm is not going to last.” Bucky said. He laid on the floor of Daisy's room. He didn't want to get on the bed and there was nothing else, so he just decided to lay down and look at her. He liked doing that, it wasn't the first time. It was almost a week that they were in that hotel and all they did was being in their bedrooms, eating something (Daisy tried, but Bucky could have told that she was pushing herself) and doing... stuff. Like Daisy spent a lot of time on the laptop, while Bucky tried to remember. At night, he had nightmares and she was there when he woke up, searching for a weapon. He also started to leave the door open, so she didn't have to destory it – it has been strange to explain what happened.  
“I'm fine,” Daisy said, waking Bucky up. “It's not like I've never had a broken bone.”  
“Nevertheless you should take some days off – you can freeze the Watchdogs from here, just typing.. stuff on that computer,” Daisy laughed a little. Bucky had noticed that she laughed very often, and it was sad, ‘cause she had a wonderful laugh. He reminded only two laughs: Steve's and his mother's one. They were beautiful as well, but Daisy's was delicate and lovely. And rare. He wondered why a lot.  
“Those idiots are threatening my people, I can't just type stuff and let it all stop,” she said in a light voice. She had learned that that world was still a bit awkward for Bucky – even tho he had a metal arm. He seemed to forget about it most of the time, to be honest.  
“How are the others?” suddenly asked Bucky. “I mean, the others inhumans. You all do that quaking-stuff thing?” Daisy laughed again.  
“You should find something else to say that is not ‘stuff’, you know?” she said, looking for some moments at the screen of the laptop. “No, everyone of us has a different power. It depends on who you are and what is the need – there is an equilibrium with our powers. It has to.” Bucky sat up, crossing legs and curling lips. He liked to hear something that it wasn't World War or deaths or metal arm or Hydra.  
“How do you know that?” he asked.  
“A... a friend of mine told me that. He was the one who helped me when I first got my powers – well, my mother did that too, she teached me a lot – but he made me understand them,” she answered. She was sad again, and Bucky understood that it wasn't a topic she was ready to talk about. Like S.H.I.E.L.D.  
“Can I at least know his name? He has to be important,” he said carefully.  
“Lincoln Campbell,” Daisy told with a little voice. “And he was – yes, he was very, very important.” Bucky's smile faded.  
“I'm –” he started to say, but Daisy interrupted him.  
“Don't. It's not your fault, so just don't,” she said. Silence fell, and Daisy looked at the screen of the laptot for a few moments before getting up and heading to the little bath. She almost slammed the door behind her and Bucky suddenly hear a little cry, like she was holding her breath. He got up and reached for the door, pressing his body against it.  
“Daisy,” he called.  
“I'm fine.”  
“You're not, open the door,” he said.  
“Really, I'm fine,” she said again. Her voice was a little broken, but she managed to hide it. Bucky sighed.  
“This crusade you're doing shouldn't be for redeeming yourself, but for protection. Your saftey.” he said. “Open the door, Daisy,” he called again with a gentle tone.  
A few moments passed, and then the door got half-open. Daisy sat on the floor near it, knees to the chest while the hair covered her face. Slowly, Bucky sat next to her.  
“I'm just trying to do the right thing,” she said. Bucky smiled a little, but it wasn't like the other times.  
“You are, but in the process you should try not to die,” he answered. “You know, I need you,” he said again, and that made Daisy smile.  
“You don't need me, you're the Winter Soldier and freaking Captain America is your best friend,” she said with a little laugh.  
“I'm James Barnes, and he wasn't here when I passed out.. several times. You were – you are.” he gently touched her dark hair, and then left a kiss on her forehead. “It's gonna be fine, Daisy, for both of us.”


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, he didn't understood why he was doing that, but pulling her closer to his chest seemed the right thing to do.

Bucky's voice broke the silence of the night. It was an hot, lonely night, there wasn't even a cat in the streets, and Daisy was finally getting some sleep. Even tho in the previous nights Bucky didn't had nightmares, she hadn't slept a lot.  
She got up faster and ran to the next door, reaching for Bucky's bed right after closing the door behind her.  
“C'mon Bucky, you need to wake up,” she said still in a sleepy voice. She put her hand on his thigh and suddenly he was holding it. His eyes were now open and he was squeezing Daisy's hand, that seemed to not acknowledge it.  
“Again?” he murmured, sorrowing.  
“It's fine, no one is complaining this time,” she answered. She was clearly sleepy and Bucky felt immediately sorrowful.  
“You are, you look tired,” he said, caressing her hand. They suddenly realized it and broke it off. “I'm sorry.”  
“It's fine,” she said again. “I'll just wait and then go to bed.” He was still trying to understand why she was doing that, but he never asked her.  
“You know you don't have to, Daisy,” he said. She suddenly laid down next to him.  
“Don't worry – I told you, it's okay,” she murmured. Usually she wouldn't have done that. She sat at the bed bottom with her legs crossed and the eyes barely closed. But she was so tired she couldn't resist that soft pillow. Bucky looked at her with his lips curled in a little, sleepy smile. He was still a little shock by the nightmare, but the sight of her made him relax. He didn't remember the last time he slept with someone – did he ever? He was remembering something, like his friends (Steve, especially), like his family. But even like the war, and the Hydra, and all the innocent people he killed. He couldn't look at his reflection when he thought about it – and then Daisy was there. Always there. It was so strange to depend on someone that he knew from a month or two, but since that he felt like everything was getting into place.

When Daisy opened her eyes, it was late morning. She knew that because the sun was filtrating through the window lighting up Bucky's hair. The blanket left his arm and his chest uncovered, while she was wrapped in it.  
“Damn it,” she said, waking up. She jumped off the bed, trying not to fall in the process. Bucky opened his eyes after some moments, a little frowned.  
“Daisy, are you okay?” he asked still half asleep.  
“I'm... yes, yes, I just should go to my room and, and –” she looked around like she was lost. Bucky looked at her and then got up. “No, don't worry, stay there, it's okay,” she was saying. It was almost like she was shaking.  
“Daisy, you need to calm,” he said, getting a little closer. She jumped back.  
“I am calm, I just need to go to my room,” she said again, pointing a hand to him. Bucky frooze.  
“It's alright, fine. What's happening?” he asked calmly. He wasn't understanding what was going on – maybe it was his fault.  
“Nothing. I'm fine, I have to –” she was saying again.  
“Yes, go to your room,” he repeated. “Can you tell me if there's something wrong? If I did something?” he murmured. She looked around again, with the same wide look. “Daisy, please.” he said again, and then reached for her hand.  
Honestly, he didn't understood why he was doing that, but pulling her closer to his chest seemed the right thing to do. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her. Waves passed through his body, and he sighed with a little pain.  
“Daisy!” he called. And then she stopped, almost melting in his arms.  
“I'm sorry,” she was saying. Again and again. “I'm freaking out,” she whispered then.  
“I fell asleep on your bed too, it's alright,” he said with a little smile, looking down at her. She was pressing the face on his shoulder, still shaking a little.  
“It's not that, I'm –” she took a deep breath, blenching a little. “The last person I slept with was Lincoln and when I first saw you I thought.. I thought you were him,” she said then. Bucky opened a little his lips, murmuring a little ‘oh’.  
“I'm sorry,” he said then, and Daisy laughed.  
“It's not your fault, Bucky,” she answered, smiling.  
“No, I mean – I'm sorry for what happened to him. Whatever it was, I'm sorry.” They broke their hug, like they just noticed that, and Daisy looked down at the floor.  
“He died saving us all,” she said in a tiny, delicate and sweet voice. “But first of all, saving me.” He looked at her again and with a quick gesture moved the hair from her face.  
“I think that's what love does to people.”


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Buck, I already saw you shirtless and you're hot – that's not what I mean, took that grin off your face before I quake it,” she said, looking at him.

“I can't believe you're actually doing that,” Bucky said with a little laugh. He was looking up at Daisy with a little grin. “Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to,” he said again.  
“You could try and stop me,” she answered looking at him with an upturned eyebrow. “But I'm totally intended to eat this,” she said then, pointing at the burger on her plate. Bucky raised his hands, shaking a bit his head.  
“I don't see how that.. thing could stay in your little body,” he justified, looking at the burger. He had the feeling that it was the biggest one he ever saw. Daisy laughed again before taking it. “Oh my God, I can't watch,” said Bucky at the first bite, making her laugh again.  
“I'm hungry! Stop making me feel like I'm some kind of monster,” she said with her mouth full of food. That made Bucky laugh again, and a couple of people turned to them.  
“Alright, alright – I'm sorry,” he said then, lowering his head down.  
“You didn't ask why we are here and not chasing some dogs,” Daisy said after some minutes.  
“I thought that I could have just enjoyed the moment, when I make questions something happens,” he answered, scrolling his shoulders. Daisy smiled, put down the burger left and took her bag. It was a little black backpack, but Bucky thought there was the world in it.  
“I've found these,” she said, taking a bunch of pages. “S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't deleted me yet, and I hacked something,” she added with a little grin. “Everything you need to know about the Winter Soldier or James Barnes is here,” she continued with a sweet voice. “You don't have to read it all if you don't want to, even tho knowing your past can help.”  
“Daisy, I –” he tried to say.  
“Hush, I'm not done yet,” she said, shaking an hand. “I don't care what you do with it, you could throw it while we go out, but you need to close the circle to make the nightmares stop, and I'm going to be here.”

They didn't talk a lot after that. He thanked her, they finished eating and then they returned to the hotel. He was holding to the papers almost compulsively.  
“I don't think I can do this alone,” he said in front of the door, while Daisy was wishing him a ‘goodnight’. They stand for a bit frozen, he looking at the door and she looking at him.  
“I'll be right back,” she said then, entering the room. A few minutes passed and then she came back in her pajamas, which was basically a very long shirt and a pair of shorts.  
“What are you doing?” he asked while she was sitting at the bottom of the bed, legs crossed.  
“I told you, I'm here for whatever you need,” she said, making a little move with the head, pointing at the bed. Bucky turned the back at her and took his shirt off.  
“Buck, I already saw you shirtless and you're hot – that's not what I mean, took that grin off your face before I quake it,” she said, looking at him.  
“Alright, alright, I'm still hurt from the last time,” he said, reaching for the bed. With all the space left, he sat right beside her, shoulder to shoulder. He was still uncomfortable with the fact that he had a metal arm, but with Daisy by his side he basically didn't notice that. She took his hand – the real one – gently and smiled at him.  
“I told you, it's gonna be alright,” she murmured.  
“I know,” he answered. “I'm scared because I know I've done horrible things, but you're here,” he added.  
For the first time after years, Daisy felt like she was blushing – or maybe she was. They didn't said anything else while Bucky started to read.

Daisy fell asleep after two hours. She probably didn't acknowledge that, or the fact that her head was on Bucky's lap before he moved her slowly. He couldn't sleep, still reading in the pale light that he kept on. It was a lot, really – how could somebody like him have done all those things?  
“They're not all horrible like you said,” Daisy had told him. “You were a hero, Buck.” He liked being called Buck by her. As much as James – he had forgot the last time someone called him James, before her.  
He closed the sheet of paper: Daisy was right, he wasn't a monster. And it was going to be everything alright. He was about to turn off the light, even tho he wasn't probably going to sleep, when a little sigh left Daisy's lips.  
“Daisy?” he called, turning to her. She was shaking, holding on the covers under her. “Daisy, wake up,” he murmured, touching her shoulder. She was starting to cry – that's when Bucky knew Daisy had nightmares too. Instead of trying to wake her up, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She told him once that it was relaxing to being hugged, held, and maybe that could have helped.  
“It's going to be alright, Daisy,” he said. “You're gonna be fine.”  
They fell asleep like that, holding on to eachother, like it was what they were meant to do all the time.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We are not going to make something stupid, right?" she asked then. Bucky smiled again and then left a quick kiss on her forehead - they do that a lot without even notice it.  
> "We always do," he answered back.

"We're gonna be late," Bucky said, trying to reach for Daisy's hand. She was already dressed, but was laying down on the bed with her face pressed in the pillows. That room was a mess: since the moment they started sleeping together, Daisy had canceled one of the rooms, but their clothes were always on the floor or on the chairs.  
"You didn't even told me for what!" exclaimed her with a little cry. She was tired for running after a group of Watchdogs the night before: she had knock them down but they were been totally useless. No one knew about the boss, and they weren't going after Inhumans, they were going after money and guns. Another empty night.  
"It's a surprise," Bucky said, taking gently Daisy's hand. "Please, Daisy, get up," he said then with a little voice. He looked like a kid who was trying to convince his parents to go to the Luna Park. Daisy moved her head to look at him, a little frowning.  
"You know I hate surprises," she answered. Bucky rolled his eyes.  
"If you don't get up in a minute I will carry you out myself," he said, raising his eyebrowns.  
"You will not," she answered back. They looked at each other for a few moments, then Bucky got up and passed his arms around Daisy waist. She held back a little scream while he turned her: one arm beside the legs, one beside the shoulders. She reached for his neck, wrapping her arms around it with her eyes closed. "You did not -" she started. Bucky laughed a little.  
"Should I go with you like this or you're going to walk?" he asked with a little grin, getting his face closer to Daisy's. She looked up at him, and then they noticed how close they were - like if one of them made a move, they could have easily kissed. Daisy closed her lips looking away.  
"I think I can walk," she said in a low voice. Bucky put her down, but they didn't move for some other seconds. "We are not going to make something stupid, right?" she asked then. Bucky smiled again and then left a quick kiss on her forehead - they do that a lot without even notice it.  
"We always do," he answered back.

"I hate you."  
"You don't."  
"I'm tired!"  
"You should have stayed in the room yesterday."  
"Bucky, we already talked about it, I have to -" Bucky put a hand on Daisy's mouth, making her raise her eyebrowns. Did he just shut her up?  
"I know, but sometimes you could ask for help," he said. Daisy murmured something against his hand and just after giving him a glance he took it off.  
"I said: you are not coming with me after the Watchdogs. You said yourself that you're not the Winter Soldier anymore. You are just a guy - with a metal arm, but that happens," she said.  
"I still don't feel well sending you out there alone," he murmured. Daisy laughed shaking her head.  
"Buck, I have done this before, don't -" he stopped and reached for Daisy's hand. They were in front of a glass door that lead to a pair of stairs.  
"First, don't tell me not to worry, it's not how it works. Second, come with me, we've arrived," he said then, opening the door.  
"Arrived where?" Daisy asked, almost shouting while Bucky started getting up. She looked around and then followed him. "Bucky where are we - what is this?" she stopped in front of a door.  
"This was my apartment, I discovered," he said, looking around. It was almost empty, with a couch and a lamp in the principal room, a little kitchen, a bath and a bedroom. It wasn't a lot, but Daisy thought it was enough, especially after she lived in the van for years. "Somehow it's still mine and it looks better than the hotel room," he added. "Don't you think?"  
"It's perfect," Daisy said. She was feeling so homesick that even that little thing seemed comfortable. She stopped. "Wait, are you asking me to move in?" she asked, eyes wide open.  
"Like I said, it looks better than the hotel room," he answered.  
"Bucky, I can't," she started to say. "You know I can't stay for too long," she was almost whispering. Bucky crossed the room and got closer to her.  
"Honestly I don't give a damn about that, Daisy!" he said. "You've been running for too long, and I see that look in your eyes. I see the way you're looking around: you miss a home. Daisy, I see you," he continued, reaching for her. She didn't notice that he closed the door, 'cause she was looking straight at his eyes. They were as blue as she never saw. "You stayed in that room for months and no one found you, why would it be different here?"  
"I stayed because of you, Bucky, because you needed someone," she answered. Their body interlocked against the wall. Daisy's heart was racing.  
"Then stay here. With me and because of me," he said, looking down at her. "Please, Daisy. Stay. I need you."  
"I care about you, Buck, but this - I can't." she murmured, trying to look away. But she couldn't: their eyes were glued together and she couldn't make a move.  
“You have to tell me,” Bucky whispered, touching her face. “If you really mean that. Because I'm about to kiss you and I need to know that you do.”  
Daisy looked up at him, lips disclosed and rosy cheeks. “James,” she tried to say, but Bucky's body pressed against her and she hold her breath for a moment.  
“Tell me that you really care about me, Daisy,” he said again. They didn't know who was shaking, maybe both. “Please, if you actually mean that, tell me again.”  
“You know I care about you, James,” she said, her hands gently touching his shoulders, like she was trying to push him away and then back to her. “And that I need you too. You know that.”  
Silence fell for a few moments and then Bucky's lips where on Daisy's, a desperate contact that left them both breathless. They were holding onto each other, searching fearful to get even more closer. Bucky felt her body against his, warm and strong, and the wall behind them. It was like if their heart were about to explode in their chest. They couldn't breathe, but it was like they didn't need to.  
"Stay with me, please," he sighed, almost running out of breath. "I don't know what I will do without you." She broke off gently, still hard-breathing. She felt guilty for Lincoln, but then she felt good. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time.  
"I'll stay." 


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why you want to come with me? You have stopped with that - you are not the Winter Soldier," she said and then she closed her mouth, grabbing the side of the pillow under her while Bucky split some alcohol on her wound. "Damnit," she added then. Luckly they haven't got neighbours - that would have been strange.  
> "No, in fact - I am Bucky Barnes and I am your... something," he said, pressing on her shoulder gently. She looked at him with a little grin, her pale face was starting to get some color again and she seemed to not care about the wound anymore.  
> "My something?" she asked with a little laugh.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about that," Bucky said, reaching for Daisy in the van. She sighed in pain trying to get out, but Bucky had to take her down.  
"You always have a bad feeling about the Watchdogs," Daisy replied, squeezing her eyes. Her shoulder was hurting like hell, but at least she was sure the bullet was out. "James, I can walk," she said then, while Bucky was closing the van's door and reaching quickly to the palace again. He was starting to hate the way she moved: going outside without a word, leaving the phone behind.  
"I don't care," he answered, carrying her. The apartment door was open e Daisy murmured something about it, getting along with some unkind word - Bucky smiled. "Next time I'm coming with you, and if you try to say something about it I will lock you up, I swear," he said then, laying her down on the couch.   
"Why you want to come with me? You have stopped with that - you are not the Winter Soldier," she said and then she closed her mouth, grabbing the side of the pillow under her while Bucky split some alcohol on her wound. "Damnit," she added  then. Luckly they haven't got neighbours - that would have been strange.  
"No, in fact - I am Bucky Barnes and I am your... something," he said, pressing on her shoulder gently. She looked at him with a little grin, her pale face was starting to get some color again and she seemed to not care about the wound anymore.  
"My something?" she asked with a little laugh. He snorted and then sat on the floor, touching her forehead quickly.  
"You should get a shower while I try to not burn down the kitchen," he changed subject, getting up. The situation was getting too strange for him and, because Daisy was well - as well as somebody like her could be -, he prefered to avoid the conversation. It wasn't the right time to get into a fight about what they were.  
"Hey, Buck, come here," she said quickly, getting up. He froze a bit and then turned back to her. "Oh, come on, I'm not gonna eat you - come here," she said again. She looked like nothing happened: she just got shoot and she acted like it was routine. If his memories weren't coming back, Bucky would have found that totally crazy.  
He didn't get to say a thing, because she pressed one hand on his good shoulder, pulling him down enough to kiss him slowly. He litterally melted at that touch: it was still unreal, to kiss her like they were meant to do that. Their lips locked almost perfectly and their bodies were attracted like magnets, while their hands searched for each others all the time. She broke off and Bucky fought against the instinct to complain about it.  
"You can go, house-boy," she said, making him laugh while she walked to the bathroom.

"What is that?" Bucky asked, entering the room. Daisy was giving him her back while putting a shirt on and he noticed a long bruise on her left arm. She turned in his direction shaking her head.  
"Nothing," she answered quickly. Bucky got immediatly close to her and took her hand. "Buck, seriously, it's nothing," she said again while he pulled the sleeve up her arm. She jerked a little feeling his fingers touching the black-and-blue marks.  
"It doesn't look like nothing, Daisy," he said in a low voice. Daisy looked up at him, eyes wide open: he neve used that tone, it was almost cold. He let go of her arm and sighed, getting back a little. "You know that if you keep going you could broke all your bones, right?" he asked then.  
"That's not going to happen, I know how to use my powers!" she answered back. Bucky passed a hand through his hair nervously, looking around the room for a little.  
"That doesn't mean that your body could handle that night after night, Daisy. You might be an alien as well, but even aliens have limits," he said.  
"I'm fine, why are you worring so much? I can manage it," her voice was a little higher, but she was almost shaking.  
"You're not fine!" he shouted then, and Daisy cowered a bit. "You keep saying that but you are searching for that pain, Daisy, don't try to fool me. You are trying to expiate your sins and you think that by acting like this you can - but you can't keep fighting everybody's battles," he was shaking as well, trying not to make eye contact. She never felt him like that: he wasn't angry, he was scared.  
"I'm fighting inhumans battle, Bucky - I'm trying to protect me and my people," she said, almost whispering. He suffocated a laugh - without joy.  
"You're fighting against Watchdogs, against ex-Hydra members, against S.H.I.E.L.D. You are fighting for you as well as you are doing it for Coulson, and May, and Mack, and Fitzsimmons. You are fighting even for me!" he said, and then he moved some steps in her way. "Now, tell me, would have Lincoln wanted that?" he asked. Daisy got pale, opening her lips.  
"Why are you talking about him?" she whined. "It has nothing to do with him. Buck -"  
"It has! It's all for him, Daisy! You are trying to save all those inhumans because you feel guilty about not saving him, and you know that." he said again in a high voice.  
"Stop, stop it! You don't get to say that to me, you can't," now she was running out of breath, shaken, feeling the tears right behind her eyes.  
"I can because you told me that, I know you still love him and you will always do that, but honestly I don't care," he reached for her shoulders, touching them gently despite all. "And I don't care because you are here now, not him, you are alive, Daisy." His voice started to low down and some tears poured down her cheeks. He reached for them, cupping her face.  
"Please, Bucky, stop," she moaned.  
"I'm not going to stop - you have to understand that you are here now, and you can't avenge all of the bad in the world. You just can't - and I won't let you do that, because I can't lose you, Daisy." she looked up at him, and a second later they were kissing.  
It was nothing like their previously kisses, it was sweet but needy, and it tasted sad. It was like they were kissing goodbye, holding onto each other with desperation.  
"I'm sorry," she murmured against his lips. "I'm sorry, James," she said again. He picked her up, getting her close to him and jerking to the bed they shared night by night in the passed days.  
"You know what?" he said, letting his lips move against her skin, down to her neck and chest. "I don't think I'd know what to do without you in my life. I need you."


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, James,” she called. He looked at her, still giggling a little. “Thank you.”  
> “I'll see you later,” he answered, giving her a bigger smile.

 Daisy was still hardly beliving that. But who could have balmed her? Eight months on the run and then she stopped in a real house with a guy - a wonderful, sweet guy that needed her, for real. That situation scared the hell out of her, but she was starting to live with that. Not that Bucky couldn't manage himself alone, but he repeated a lot that without Daisy he would have been probably still walking down the streets with a gun, dirty clothes and no idea of what he was doing or who he was. Eventually he would have find out, but then? How could you accept who you really are without someone by your side? Daisy knew that.  
"I saw your name on The Wall of Valor at S.H.I.E.L.D. I wasn't an agent, but I knew a lot about you - I admired you, you know?" she told him that night. They were laying down in bed, half-covered and hugging - she had her head on his chest, and he was gently and slowly touching her back.  
"Past tense, huh?" he asked with a laugh, and Daisy gave him a little punch on the shoulder, murmuring something that was sounding lie 'idiot', but who knew.  
"I still do, I just don't want you to overthink about it or to do that again. I want you here and safe," she said, without looking up at him. She loved to hear his heartbeat while they were resting, it was almost relaxing.  
"That might be hard, considering that my girlfriend is a vigilante," he answered with a cracked smile on his face: next moment, Daisy moved her head to look at him and a little grin curled her lips.  
"So now I am your girlfriend and not your... something?" she asked, suffocating the laughs. Bucky rolled his eyes and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest.  
"Shut up, Johnson," he told her a little amused, but still happily. He then shoved his head to her, barely touching her lips in a quick kiss right before she moved down. She pressed the lips gently on his left shoulder, right where the metal arm connected with the flesh - it was such a delicate point of his body, and Daisy had discovered that just a few days before. He liked that feeling tho - feeling vurnerable just under her touch. He liked that because she was vulnerable too because of him. And just for that. He knew all her soft spots.  
"I am still afraid S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to find us," she said, half laying down on him. His heart was still racing a bit after those kisses, but he managed to move enough to look at her face. "I don't want them to turn you into something you never wanted to be - I respect Coulson, but I know what he would do to you and I just can't.. I can't let that happen." she added. Bucky sighed and moved his hand from her waist, running the fingers through her dark hair and pulling them down.  
"We are safe, Daisy. It's going to be alright," he said right after. And then he kissed her again, a hand behind her neck and the other again on her waist, keeping her close. "We're fine," he murmured in the end on her lips.

The light was entering the room in a soft way, illuminating the covers and part of Daisy's body still wrapped in it. Her phone lit up, doing a little ring. She rolled herself under the covers, reaching for it and looking at the screen for a moment.  
It was over.  
“Everything's okay?” Bucky asked, popping up in the room. He was shirtless and he had still a sleepy-face, even tho he was holding two cups of coffee. He reached for the bed, sitting beside Daisy, and handing her one of the cups. She smiled a little.  
“Yeah, fine, I've just found a possible lead for the Watchdogs,” she said, scrolling her shoulders. He laughed, pushing himself to her to leave a little kiss on her forehead.  
“You work too much – even if I understand why, you should get some rest, or you're not gonna heal, again,” he said. Daisy curled her lips, looking down at the cup.  
“I'm fine, and I have to, you –”  
“Yes, I know,” he interrupted her. “Just take a day off, you need it.”  
Daisy looked at the phone again, biting her bottom lip. She sighed.  
“Just one day,” she said in a low voice. Bucky smiled again.  
“This is what I wanted to hear,” he said getting up. “I have to buy something, we're almost out of – well, everything. You get some rest,” he told her, gently touching her cheek. She took a deep breath.  
“I want plums,” she said instinctively, and Bucky laughed again.  
“Fine, I'll get it,” he answered, getting down again just to kiss her. She hold a little, and then they broke off together. Without saying anything, he made his way out of the room.  
“Hey, James,” she called. He looked at her, still giggling a little. “Thank you.”  
“I'll see you later,” he answered, giving her a bigger smile.  
But they didn't saw anymore. S.H.I.E.LD. had found her, she couldn't stay there any longer. Her heart fall in pieces: if she stayed, her and Bucky would have get caught by them. And she couldn't allow it. So she decided to break their hearts. Again. No notes, no goodbyes, nothing. Just a little kiss, one of a long list. But that was the last one.

 

[ I honestly hope someone got the reference at the end -- thanks for following the story even tho it's trash. Love y'all + if you wanna talk to me you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/buckyschloe) ]


End file.
